The present invention relates to an air bag system in which a folded air bag and an inflator are supported on a retainer, so that the air bag is inflated to be deployed into a passenger compartment of a vehicle by a gas produced by the inflator at the time of collision.
While an air bag which deploys into the passenger compartment of a vehicle to restrain an occupant at the time of collision of the vehicle is farmed by sewing a plurality of base fabrics, it is difficult to control the deployment shape of the air bag as desired only by devising the shapes of the base fabrics. To cope with this, conventionally, a strap for connecting the base fabrics together or a strap for connecting the base fabric to a retainer is provided in the interior of the air bag, whereby the deployment shape of the air bag is controlled by allowing the tension of the strap to be applied to the base fabrics at the time of deployment of the air bag (for example, refer to JP-A-5-178146).
However, since a job of installing the strap in the interior of the air bag is troublesome, the processing costs are increased, and since the tension of the strap is applied only to the connecting portion with the base fabric, it is difficult to control the deployment shape of the air bag as desired.